Lamia Vampires (HFS)
Lamia Vampires as noted in the Hybrid Family Series is a Race of Vampires that can be naturally born and that are inheritors of the "Family Tree" of Vampires, Lamia were described as stronger than Common Vampires and have the capability to control their Ageing and use Compulsion on even Vampires. The Modern Lamia have become Vampire-Wolf Hybrids. History Notable Lamia Vampires *'The Original Vampires' - The First family of Vampires, their current classification is unknown and they could be either alive or dead, their descendants have become known as the Lamia Family or the Vampire Royal Family. *'The Unnamed Lamia Mother' - The Mother of the Four Hybrid Siblings and believed to be the last of her line by the Volturi, she was overpowered and staked with the last known White Oak Stake by the entire Volturi Guard which the Stake was destroyed in flames along with her, she managed to give birth to her youngest son days beforehand however. *'Niklaus Faol' - The Oldest son of the "Unnamed Lamia Mother" and the first Hybrid, he leads as Alpha however he considers his siblings and their Mates his "Inner Circle" with the Siblings going by the title of Betas and the Hybrid mates would have the title of Gammas, currently Klaus is located in New York seeking to find a local Werewolf to turn into a Hybrid. *'Rebekah Faol' - The Oldest and only daughter of the "Unnamed Lamia Mother", she isn't exactly a Hybrid as she lacks the Shape-Shifting and Werewolf Abilities, despite this she has a powerful hunting and investigative ability. She is currently incapacitated, although Klaus awakens her when he arrives in Forks. *'Blaine Faol' - The Second Oldest son of the "Unnamed Lamia Mother" and is currently in charge, he and his younger brother (Ripley) have gone to Forks after hearing of the Volturi ignoring a Newborn Army, curious on why the Volturi wouldn't life a finger and if they have possible allies against their Italian Enemies. *'Christian Faol' - Chris is the second youngest son of the "Unnamed Lamia Mother" and a Hybrid, he is currently incapacitated by the Volturi although his Coffin was stolen by Klaus and its guards killed, he is awakened along with Rebekah when Klaus arrives in Forks. *'Ripley Faol' - The youngest Son of the "Unnamed Lamia Mother" and the Hybrid whom hates the Volturi the most, Ripley is described as the type whom winds people up and the only Lamia to have inherited their family's ancient inbreeding with Magic Users, due to this he is the only Hybrid whom is capable of casting Magic. Powers and Abilities Powers Lamia Vampires are born Human for all intents and purposes however they benefit more from Blood than normal Food, Lamia remain stronger than Common Vampires and are considered "frozen Newborns" when comparing their strength, however this is not all. Lamia are faster and more agile than Newborn Vampires, they are smarter and have complete control of their bodies or emotions, their desire for blood is easily sated by their logics. Abilities *'Super Strength' - Lamia are much stronger than common vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Lamia are much are much faster than common vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses' - Lamia vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. **'Personal Emotion Control' - Lamia Vampires, like Common Vampires, can manipulate their own emotions to such an extent that they can "turn off" their Humanity. *'Super Agility' - Lamia possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Lamia injuries heal faster than common vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - Lamia can take far more trauma than common vampires, werewolves, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Lamia cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only Silver ash Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily. *'Mind Compulsion' - Lamia can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality' - Lamia are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Unique Traits *'Human Appearance' - Lamia seem like normal humans even in direct sunlight, their eyes are neither amber nor crimson, but a human eye colour. *'Editable Food and Drink' - Lamia can eat different kinds of Food and Drink than Common Vampire or just blood, they appear capable of eating lots of human food without being sick. **'High Alcoholic Consumption Rate' - Lamia do not become drunk easily, it would take more than the amount of Alcohol required to kill a human, to get them drunk. *'Sleep/Hibernation' - Lamia Vampires are capable of sleeping or Hibernating for an extended amount of time, it usually helps them "relive" past memories as "dreams" or to "meditate" on extreme amounts of information they have in-taken, despite this their "outer-body" senses are in-tuned to the point they are deadly and alert them when there is danger. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill a Lamia Vampire, it comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on the Hybrids' Mother who was believed to be one of the only living Lamia left. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill a Lamia but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill a Lamia but it does neutralize them for a few hours. Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Lamia Vampire